Forget the Past
by maiuayame
Summary: Marcus hurts Oliver all of the time but Oliver still loves him no matter what...what happens when Oliver thinks on the whole situation. Better story than summary and also review when your done please...oh and if you know likey boyxboy keep scrolling.


**Hi Morgan, Maiu, and Ayame here and we'd like to welcome you to Caught in his warm embrace a fanfic involving Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint. You don't like? We kill you! No we're kidding just please go back a page or ezit out no flames or anything like that.**

**Maiu and Ayame: She doesn't own Harry Potter but she asks Rowling all the time but always get no as her answer.**

**Morgan: No idea as to why though...**

Flint never tells me he loves me. No that's way too much for him because that would mean commitment and he is not ready to commit. All he wants is sex from me nothing more and it's been happening since what fourth year.

\You see it started off as just hate one sided hate sex, one sided because I have loved him for the longest time but I know I should hate him for using me but what can I say I still love him.

No one knows either well no one except for Harry and that's just because he and Draco Malfoy have the same kind of relationship but Harry tells me Draco's coming around to just holding without sex.

Flint never holds me. All he ever does is order me "suck this," "bend over that," "get on your knees."

I should leave but I can't I mean I've wanted this for way too long to walk out when I've finaly got it even if it's not exactly what I was looking for I got it.

But it'll kill me, it kills me because my heart starts to break each time he touches me. I think it hurts the most because in the end it doesn't even matter to him what happens to me that is.

Last night though was extremely rough too rough my whole entire body is in pain from going so long with something so huge inside me. Thinking about it more and more I am starting to see that I can't keep doing this because what happens when we graduate he'll walk away he won't even want me anymore.

The very thought causes me to sob. I feel like a girl and a little girl at that.

That's it no more, I'm going to do it I am going to leave because I refuse to watch myself crumble and fall like this.

So as I hear the astronomy towers door click I quickly wipe my eyes with a sniffle and stand to see Marcus Flint standing there with a grin on his face I know what he wants and what he thinks he's going to do.

"Come on Wood pants down."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no I will not be used as a pleasure toy for your own personal use I guess you haven't noticed it and if you have I am guessing you don't care but I love you Marcus I want to be with you but not as a simple fucking toy I want to be equals I don't want to just fuck all of the time I want to- I want you to make love to me Marcus and I don't want to feel this way anymore...I want you to love me and I know you don't so just leave me alone."

I finaly finished I expected Marcus to be mad and yell at me but he didn't he walked closer to me until he was right in front of me an he gently cupped my cheek. He has never done this before. He leaned in and kissed me softly gently parting my lips. His other hand was around my waist holding me to him but not forcing me.

I kissed back but I was crying too I wanted this but I didn't believe it there was no reason Marcus would be doing this but my heart wants it so badly that it takes over my mind to the point that I can not pulll away but he does.

"I'm sorry... Oliver I do want to be with you...I do care I love you too it's just I didn't want to get hurt so I just...I settled for this I did this to you I hurt you to save myself."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing Flint was saying he was sorry but more importantly he was saying he loved me and I could see it in his eyes he was sorry and I knew he could forgive him. I laid a kiss to Marcus' mouth and looked him in the eyes.

"I'll never hurt you just please..." I lost my words as I felt Marus embrace all around me.

"I won't do it again I won't hurt you ever agian I promise."

I nodded, "I love you so much I love you I love you." I loved it I loved that I could tell Marcus I loved him.

"I love you too," he didn't even hesitate to say it back to me.

We stayed like that for a while until Marcus broke the silence to say, "you know I'm still going to have to kick you and those damned Gryffindors arses in quidditch still right?"

I smiled and koked, "yeah you wish mind you your seeker is Draco Malfoy who can't catch a snitch to save his life and ours is Harry Potter who can fly faster, catch faster, and dive down deeper."

Marcus smirked as I hit his chest laughing hearing how else that could be interpreted, "I didn't mean it like that get your head out the gutter please."

"Hey you said it not me."

"But I didn't mean it like that and you know it." Marcus laughed as I pouted.

"Alright love I'm sorry," Marcus pecked my lips and sat on the astronomy tower floor and pulled me into his lap. I wasn't even thinking about what we used to be and do.

"Hey Marcus?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that we can forget about what we did before?"

"...yeah I'd rather not rememer it...I hurt you so much."

"Stop there's no reason to let the past hold you it's like a quidditch match the chaser can't hold the quaffle and expect the keeper to just sit there and look in the other direction."

Marcus stared at me like I was mad, "what did thatt honestly have to do with anything?"

"I really don't know."

They both sat there laughing until they realized it was hours after curfew so they got up with one long kiss figuring you can't be any llater than late right? So they went there sepperate ways and always met up in different places.

A month later when Sirius Black and the dementors had left the two did something for the first time they mad love it was nice and they enjoyed the after bliss in each others warm embrace. They never bought up what used to be either however every now and again they'd fuck and not make love for the fun of it but either way in the end it doesn't even matter.

"Hey Marc."

"Yes Olie?"

"I found this new muggle band I think you'll like it there called the Jonas Brother here take a listen."

Oliver played the music and the song played:

Wednesday I came home from school  
Did my homework in my room  
then I watched some TV  
I still miss you  
Thursday morning went online  
Got to school at half past nine  
Wound up in detention  
I still miss you

Everything I do (oh)  
brings me back to you

And I die  
One day at a time  
'Cause I just cant seem to get you off my mind  
No matter how I try  
try to kill the time  
well I think that I'm just going crazy  
one day at a time

Friday I got out of bed  
Tried to smile frowned instead  
Burnt some toast for breakfast  
I still miss you  
Saturday I turned 16  
Never dreamt you'd act so mean  
You didn't even call me  
But I still miss you

And When I turn 94  
I think ill miss u even more

And I die  
One day at a time  
'Cause I just can't seem to get you off my mind  
No matter how I try  
try to kill the time  
well I think that I'm just going crazy  
one day at a time

I miss you more than I did a minute ago  
I Climb a mountain just to here your echo (hoo, hoo)  
All I wanted was you  
Tell me please do u think of me now and then  
Cause if I never see you again  
I still miss you

And I die  
One day at a time  
'Cause I just can't seem to get you off my mind  
No matter how I try  
try to kill the time  
well I think that I'm just going crazy  
one day at a time

(Oooo) one day at a time  
Well I think that I'm just going crazy one day at a time  
Oo I think I'm going crazy ooooooo  
One day at a time

Marcus shrugged, "it's okay but it sounds sad."

Oliver crossed his arms, "it's how I feel when you leave on busnes trips.

"I'm sorry love but I won't be going on another busnes trip for the next six months I promise."

"Good now where's the remote I have to watch todays game I bet Harry and Ginny 50 galleons on Luxemburg loosing."

"15 years and you're still the quidditch fannatic you've been since you were eleven.," Marcus mumbled, his husband was always going to be crazed about quidditch no matter what. What was worse he played in the international leagues but he still got excited about a country like Luxemburg that won't even make it to the finals like Oliver who played for Scottland.

Marcus who wasn't as quidditch crazed had took up work in making brooms for Hogwarts but under Oliver's request he also made brooms for Scottlend and the Canons under Harry and Draco's wish to make Ginny happy.

Marcus was also forced to spend more time with the Weasleys because of Oliver's friendship with Harry so when they all had holiday dinner or something he and Draco would stand together and tollerate being two snakes in a lions den oh Salzar how he wanted to kill them sometimes but he refrained from such actions given that Oliver would never forgive him for something like that...okay so Oliver softened him a little and by a little he meant Oliver had him whipped badly.

Of course Draco has it worse he has to deal with the lions litteraly ever other day in his house. Marcus didn't know how he did it because Salzar knows he couldn't.

After the war and what not quidditch never took its second most important thing in the world in his mind unlike Oliver who directly after the war said it's a good thing the quidditch world cup was near and that quidditch is a tension and stress reliever for the world.

When he told Marcus this he stared at him and smiled but in his head he was thinking 'only in Oliver's world.'

But he loved him anyway.

"Damn it Marc have you seen the blasted remote?!"

"No love but it might do you good to know that you have a wand and got and O in transfiguration."

"Oh right yeah...remotis!"

**CUT:** I't's done and it only took me a day with my cousin trying jump on my back erasing all my work at one point but yes on this day I have finished my first Oliver and Marcus am I the only one who thinks they are just right for each other? Anywho do review and do make requests I shall give you any pairing in Harry Potter you like...except for Dumbledore and McGonnagall times anybody unless it is in their youth other than that NO. Oh and review, review, review, review.


End file.
